


Lodges Value Loyalty

by padalackles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged up characters, Bondage if you squint, Crime, Dom Hiram, Everyone is above the age of consent, Gang Leaders being Gang Leaders, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riverdale, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Sub Archie, mention of gambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalackles/pseuds/padalackles
Summary: "Lodges value loyalty. It was one of the first things Archie learned when he started dating Veronica back in high school. When he agreed to work for Hiram, that only became clearer. Archie could appreciate that in Hiram’s line of work, loyalty was necessary for survival. The more he got to know the Lodge family though, the more he understood that it meant something deeper than that. Hiram, Hermione and Veronica spent so much time double-crossing each other and most of their ‘friends’ that anyone who showed real commitment to them without being threatened to do it was a rare commodity."





	Lodges Value Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicatelesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelesbian/gifts).

> Hiram: UWU  
Archie: OWO

Lodges value loyalty. It was one of the first things Archie learned when he started dating Veronica back in high school. When he agreed to work for Hiram, that only became clearer. Archie could appreciate that in Hiram’s line of work, loyalty was necessary for survival. The more he got to know the Lodge family though, the more he understood that it meant something deeper than that. Hiram, Hermione and Veronica spent so much time double-crossing each other and most of their ‘friends’ that anyone who showed real commitment to them without being threatened to do it was a rare commodity.

Jughead laughed at him the first time Archie tried to psycho-analyse the Lodges. 

“Who are you, Freud? Since when do you give a rat’s ass about the psychological motivations of Hiram Lodge?” Archie was surprised Jughead wasn’t more impressed, to be honest. Archie had never really been one for academics, so usually when he brought something like this up, Jughead would try (and fail) not too look shocked and then they’d talk it through. The conversation would often end with Archie feeling out of his depth and Jughead saying they should go to Pop’s and stuff their faces instead.

“No, but seriously Jug. You don’t think there’s something bigger going on there than just Mr. Lodge being an asshole?”

***

Archie had since graduated from Riverdale High. It felt weird not to be going there anymore, beyond the usual adjustment of leaving high school. Jughead would say it’s because of all the trauma they’d been through--although he would probably throw in a few more big words that would make Betty beam and the rest of them roll their eyes. Archie just thought it was because he’d gotten used to the familiarity of the shitty hallways and even shittier classrooms. Either way, not being there was definitely strange.

He saw Cheryl a lot more now, if that was even possible. He’d moved out of his dad’s place to be close to work, he’d revamped the gym Veronica gave him and made it profitable. That meant, though, that he was now also living closer to Riverdale’s Community College. Cheryl would never be caught dead going to class there, but she was more than happy to be seen picking Toni up in their signature red Corvette. Archie was on friendly terms with them both, but they weren’t close anymore (though Cheryl had promised that when their wedding came around someday, he was a shoe-in for best man).

Most of the gang had gone off to one university or another, several of them far away from Riverdale. They still all met up around the holidays to catch up and reminisce, but that was only a couple of times a year. Archie was one of the few who had stayed local, and even then, that was only because he’d decided to focus on work and just take a few classes a semester online. Mad Dog was his closest friend now. Between Archie helping Mad Dog develop an outreach program for youth at risk and Mad Dog helping Archie run his gym, the two had bonded quite a lot. They even tried dating for a while, though they both realized quickly that it was more out of ease than actual attraction.

***

As far as Archie knew, Hiram had gone underground after the whole Irish-mob incident. He certainly wasn’t making his presence known. The last time he’d heard of any illegal Lodge doings was when Kevin had called Betty to complain about how Veronica had just cheated him from a whole lot of poker earnings (Archie just happened to be in the room at the time).

He wouldn’t admit to anyone, certainly not any of his friends, but he actually missed working for Hiram sometimes. Not so much the breaking the law part, but he definitely missed the adrenaline rush that came along with it. He’d felt the same way during the short time he spent in prison and during the bear attack.

The strange fondness he had for those memories explains why at 11pm, when Archie went to his office at the gym to escape his shitty roommate, he couldn’t even manage to be surprised that Hiram was sitting there in the dark.

“Archie.” One word. Just his name. But the way Hiram said it made chills race down Archie’s back. It was too familiar for how long it had been since the last time he’d heard Hiram say it.

“That’s my chair,” Archie said, turning on a light. Hiram smirked and got up. It wasn’t until Hiram got up from his seat that Archie realized this was the first time he’d seen Hiram in anything but a suit in years. Seeing any of the Lodges in what Veronica would call ‘contempo-casual’ made him feel uncomfortable. Yet here Hiram was, in jeans, a t-shirt and a gray hoodie. 

“So I was right, you’re hiding out. I knew things were too quiet in Riverdale.”

“I’d hardly call it hiding, Archie. I’m just biding my time until the moment’s right.”

“Right for what?” There it was again. That signature smirk. A few too many seconds went by before Archie realized he shouldn’t wait for an answer. “What are you doing here, Mr. Lodge?” Archie suddenly hoped he didn’t look as tired as he sounded. It shouldn’t be possible for him to be worse off than a Lodge dressed in denim.

“You said you were committed to my family once. I was hoping you’d renew that commitment.” Archie nodded before his brain could catch up with what he was doing.

“On one condition,” his brain had caught up, but apparently wasn’t thinking clearly. “You leave this place out of whatever you’re planning. Mad Dog doesn’t deserve to get dragged down by your shit. He’s been through enough because of your friend the Warden.” The smirk fell a little from Hiram’s face.

“Deal.” They shook on it. It felt different than when he’d agreed to help Hiram in the past. Archie knew--or could guess--what he was getting himself into this time. Hiram headed out the door after that, Archie closing it behind him. He rested his head against the door frame as he listened to Hiram’s footsteps get quieter and farther away.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. He had forgotten this particular side effect of working with Hiram; the adrenaline made him hard as all hell. Archie palmed at himself as he walked back to his desk. He slipped his hand under the waist-band of his sweatpants, eager for more direct contact against his hard dick. It had been a while since he’d jerked off out of anything other than pure boredom. He quickly fell into a familiar pace, his calloused hands adding a slight roughness Archie had come to enjoy. A few more languid strokes of his cock and he found himself tipping over the edge, Hiram’s name at his lips. Archie told himself it was just because Hiram had always been involved with--to blame for--the most exciting parts of his life. He cleaned himself up the best he could and put time in on a short workout before heading back to his apartment.

***

Archie wasn’t the only one dabbling in the illegal. Jughead’s involvement with the Southside Serpents had only gotten more serious after they graduated. Though Jughead steered the Serpents away from selling drugs (for the most part), they still held a tight grip on Riverdale and the neighbouring criminal enterprises. Sheriff Jones had given up his badge and continued to turn a (mostly) blind eye towards his son’s activities. FP was just glad to have Jellybean in his life again, without the added complications of having Gladys around. She’d gotten busted for the two drug labs they’d managed to find and took down a couple of the other high ranking Ghoulies with her.

Since Riverdale High, Toni and her band of merry women had rebranded. She and Jughead had gotten particularly drunk one night and had a heart to heart, after which he offered to reinstate her as a Serpent. The Poisons had become notorious in their own right so they reached a middle-ground. They became the Pythons, the Serpents’ sister-gang. And, while the two groups covered separate territories and dealt in different shady businesses, the two leaders made sure both gangs had each other’s backs.

***

The first time Hiram came to him with an assignment was a full two weeks later. It wasn’t anything too elaborate or particularly incriminating, he just had to drop off a package with one of Hiram’s business associates. The box was inconspicuous enough, just plain cardboard with an old postage label addressed to a Mrs. Ballan.

He picked it up early on Thursday morning. When he first got to Hiram’s house, he thought for sure he’d gotten the address wrong. The building looked far too normal to be housing a Lodge. It had a plain brick exterior, simple windows and an average sized front door, all in shades of red and brown. It was too normal, but Archie supposed that’s what made it a good hiding spot. As he headed up the front walkway, he got some curious looks from Hiram’s neighbours. Archie guessed it was because Hiram didn’t get many visitors.

The doorbell only rang once before a slightly tousled Hiram Lodge opened the door. If Archie’s mouth fell open a little bit at the sight, neither of them acknowledged it. Hiram looking so normal was off-putting and endearing and it made Archie uneasy. It was hard to remember Hiram once tried to have him killed when here he was looking like he’d just been woken up from a nap. 

Archie didn’t know whether or not he really wanted to be invited inside so he was thankful when Hiram shoved the box in his hands and gave him a time and place to drop it without so much as a gesture towards the inside of the house.

The drop location was a few miles outside of Riverdale. Archie took his beat up pickup truck to make the drive. The thing was slowly starting to fail on him, but it reminded him of his dad so he refused to give it up. He reached the clearing that was just out of town and parked there to go the last little stretch on foot. Archie met with a man in a pinstripe suit in an empty warehouse about ten minutes walk from the clearing. He passed the package off without so much as a word and made his way back to his car. Even small errands like these sent a little thrill up his spine. On his way home, Archie drove past Hiram’s house. It was out of his way but it was how they’d agreed Archie would let Hiram know that the job had been done.

Archie collapsed exhausted onto his bed the second he arrived home. If there’s any advice from his mom he was glad he remembered, it was that getting a good mattress was always a worthwhile investment. He plugged his phone in to charge and checked the couple of messages he’d gotten since coming home. Jughead had texted him a couple times to let him know he was in the area and to ask if a couple of Serpents could stay in the back rooms at the gym for a couple of nights. He’d gotten an email from Veronica inviting him to some special event at the new and improved La Bonne Nuit. He’d gotten a couple of other emails from people confirming their training appointments at the gym and a missed phone call from Betty and one from Mad Dog.

To Mad Dog and Betty, he fired off quick texts just to check in, telling them both he’d call them tomorrow. He added Veronica’s event to his calendar, though he doubted he’d really end up going. To Jughead, he just sent a single thumbs up and made a mental note to ask Mad Dog about the Serpents crashing during their phone call the next day. Just as he was about to turn off his phone for the night, he got a single text from a blocked number.

Meet tomorrow, 10pm, the cafe on Valley Rd.

Hiram. Archie knew by now that orders from a blocked number were just his M.O. He also knew there was no point in answering since the phone would be tossed and replaced by tomorrow morning. With that, Archie set his alarms and sunk back into his pillows. He’d had a long day and was tired enough that within a couple of minutes of closing his eyes, he was out cold for the night.

***

Archie was sore. Every single muscle in his body ached and groaned whenever he moved. It was a good kind of pain though, one that let Archie know he’d done a good day’s work. He’d trained with several clients, boxed with Mad Dog, gone to the prison to coach a football game with some of the inmates… He’d had a full day.

He stood in the bathroom, waiting for the water of the shower to warm up. He had to meet Hiram in a couple of hours, and while he had no plan to bail, Archie wished he could just stay home and let his tired body rest. Stepping into the shower, he moaned a little as the hot water hit the tense muscles in his neck. The heat felt amazing on his sore body. He took a longer shower than he would’ve normally taken, relishing in the cozy warmth. When he did get out, his bathroom was full of steam, which poured slightly into the hall when he opened the door. 

His roommate wasn’t home so he toweled himself off on the way to his room, trying to figure out what time he’d have to leave to get to the cafe for ten. He slipped on a pair of boxers and some worn out jeans before grabbing a shirt off his floor (clean, he swears) and heading to the kitchen. Archie decided to snack on something now since he was sure Hiram had no intention of either of them getting anything to eat.

***

Over the next month or so, Archie was Hiram’s personal errand boy. It wasn’t always easy to find time to run all of Hiram’s little missions. Between that, working, coordinating the occasional prison visit and hosting a couple of Serpents at his gym, Archie could hardly find the time to really enjoy himself. It wasn’t until Jughead was passing through town (his recent business had brought him out of Riverdale for a while) that Archie actually took some time for himself.

Archie met up with his old best friend on what seemed like the rainiest day ever. It was the worst kind of rainy day, too windy to use an umbrella but raining too hard not to use one… Needless to say, Archie wasn’t thrilled that he had to leave the house. But still, this was Jughead, and no matter how much time had gone by, they were still basically family.

They met at Pop’s. It was weird to be back there after so much time. Archie realized as he walked in that he hadn’t been to Pop’s in months. He was glad it was still around though, it had been such a big part of his childhood. It just felt like he’d been too busy lately to make time for a chocolate milkshake (no matter how heavenly that milkshake may be). 

Jughead was sitting at their old usual booth. He had his laptop and notebooks spread out in front of him. Archie felt like he’d been transported back to high school. He shouldn’t really have been surprised though, Jughead had thought of himself as a writer as soon as he was able to spell. Archie ordered a milkshake and one of Pop’s famous burgers, paid for it all and then went to join his friend while he waited for his food.

They talked for a while, Jughead telling him what he could about his recent adventures with the Serpents and Archie sharing anecdotes from his occasional drunken nights with Mad Dog and their friends. Not to long into their conversation, one of the waitresses came and brought Archie’s food. While he stuffed his face, Jughead told him all about the new story he was working on: something politically charged that made Archie feel like he wasn’t paying nearly enough attention to what was going on in his country. It was hardly a conversation with Jughead if he didn’t feel out of his depth at some point. Archie enjoyed it though, it was nice to have someone willing to educate him without making him feel stupid.

Jughead was halfway through his third tangent of the day when Archie’s phone buzzed.

Come by the house tonight. We need to talk.

Jughead nodded towards his phone. “Anything interesting?”

“Mm, not really,” Archie said between bites. He’d gotten used to the slew of different unlisted numbers texting him at all hours of the day. He’d head over to Hiram’s once he was done here with Jug. “Just one of the guys from the gym wanting to go over his workout plan.”

Jughead didn’t seem convinced but Archie was glad that he just let it slide. He wasn’t ready to explain that he was back in bed with a Lodge, figuratively of course. 

“Okay. Anyway, thanks for giving my boys a place to crash. It’s not always easy to find a place that will take guys like them in.” Archie laughed a little.

“No worries, they were cleaner than I thought they’d be. Did a bunch of housework I wasn’t even expecting them to do. They left the place looking nicer than it did when I got there. I might have to hire them,” he said with a smile. It was true though, they’d done dishes that weren’t even theirs and he was pretty sure they’d swept and mopped the whole gym up too.

“Yeah, they’re good people. They felt bad you weren’t getting anything out of the deal. I’m glad they stepped up.”

**

When Archie got to Hiram’s house, it was already fairly late. He and Jughead had gone to all their favourite hangouts. They liked to make the most of their time together whenever they saw each other, since it seemed to happen less and less frequently these days.

The last time Archie had been here to pick up his assignment, Hiram had given him a spare key. It was stupidly decorated with a Jack of Hearts playing card keychain on it, but Archie couldn’t bring himself to take it off. He unlocked the door and went inside, making his way to the living room. When Archie had first been invited inside, he had to stifle a laugh when he saw the elaborate fireplace the house had. It looked stupidly fancy to be in a house like this and reminded Archie so much of the old Hiram that it felt like a bit of a joke.

Archie heard the water running upstairs, so he decided to light a fire while he waited for Hiram to come down. The place was well stocked with wood and kindling. Archie was secretly thankful for the time Betty had dragged him along to her Girl Guides meetings for a month when they were little. He’d even gotten a few honorary badges while he was there (though he assumed Betty had just intimidated her counselor into letting him have them).

The room felt cozier as soon as the fire was lit. It cast a warm light on the walls and made it seem less dark. He grabbed a book off of the coffee table and flipped through it, mostly just to give his hands something to do other than fiddle with the loose thread in his jeans pocket.

Archie wasn’t sure how much time had actually passed before Hiram finally came downstairs. He had gotten so absorbed in watching the flames in the fireplace flicker that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Hiram said his name. He turned around to face Hiram and nearly choked.

Hiram was beaming, clearly amused by how much he’d scared him, though Archie couldn’t focus on Hiram’s face. Hiram was standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and Archie had the fleeting thought that Hiram must still be boxing to keep himself looking so fit. That thought was immediately chased out of his head when he realized who he was thinking about.

Archie wasn’t ashamed of liking men. Hell, he’d known he was bisexual since that night at Lodge Lodge when Veronica had insisted on kissing Jughead before insisting he kiss Jughead too.

“Fair’s fair, Archiekins. Betty and I have kissed before, and now each of us have kissed both beaus. All that’s left is for the two of you to share a quick peck.” Archie had never been good at saying no to a Lodge, not now and certainly not then.

“Everything alright, Archie?” Hiram’s voice snapped him back to reality. Archie blushed when he realized he’d zoned out while staring directly at Hiram’s abs and chest.

“You wanted to talk to me?” He thanked his lucky stars that his voice hadn’t shaken. He felt like a school girl who’d just gotten caught drooling over her crush. Hiram was still smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes, well. There’s a poker game two nights from now between the heads of the most affluent mob families. I can’t be there myself, unfortunately. It’s still not the right time. But you,” he paused, making direct eye contact with Archie. “You can go in my place. Represent the Lodge family and size up how our competition is doing.”

“I suck at poker.” Hiram raised an eyebrow, smile falling slightly. “...Sir.” And just like that, a smirk was back on his face.

“That’s why you’re here. It’s time to play.” Hiram sat down on the chair across from him, his towel stretched precariously tight across his lap. He pulled out a deck of cards and chips and started to shuffle. Archie knew he was in for a long night.

Several hours later, with too many losses and not enough victories under his belt, Archie asked for a break. Hiram sighed and nodded, putting down his hand and started to clean up the table.

“Go home, Archie. Get some rest. We’ll meet again tomorrow.” Archie nodded and stood up, ready to make his way towards the door. Right as he was about to leave, Hiram’s arm shot out in front of him and pinned Archie to the wall.

“You won’t fail me, Archie.” Archie tried not to think about how close their bodies were. He tried not to think about how if he reached out his left hand, he could pull the towel loose. He tried not to think about how if this were anyone but Hiram, he would be kissing them by now. Instead, he kept his body still and his eyes looking straight into Hiram’s.

“Yes sir.” And with that, Hiram’s arm dropped back to his side. Archie took a quick breath and without so much as another glance at Hiram, he walked swiftly out the door and back to his car.

If, when he got home, Archie used the memory of Hiram’s half naked body to jerk off to that night, it was nobody’s business but his. And if, remembering the way Hiram’s body had been dangerously close to his just a few moments ago, he came harder than he had in ages… well that was nobody’s business either.

(And if Hiram found himself needing another shower once Archie was gone, that was his little secret.)

**

Archie was exhausted. He’d spent every waking minute he wasn’t at the gym with Hiram, practicing his poker game and trying to figure out what the hell his tell could possibly be. Hiram could read him like a book and the more frustrated Archie got from losing, the worse he lost during the next hand. 

Something had shifted last night though. Archie started getting angry rather than annoyed. That subtle change had made him more focused somehow. He was tired of the way Hiram huffed when Archie lost more than two hands in a row. That sound grated against his self esteem, it spurred him on to a winning streak that lasted well into the early hours of the morning.

So yes, Archie was exhausted. But it had been so worth it, just to be able to prove himself to Hiram. That being said, Archie wasn’t sure how he was going to make it to the poker game tonight. He fell asleep twice at work, barely waking up on time to meet with the gym members he was supposed to be training. He walked home, half in an effort to wake himself up, half because he was worried he might fall asleep at the wheel if he drove home.

Back at his apartment, he had to decide whether or not he had time to nap before getting ready for his big game. In the end, he decided on a cold shower and obscene amounts of caffeine to try and shock his body into being more alert.

**

Archie was high on adrenaline as he drove down the back roads to get to Hiram’s house. He couldn’t be bothered to take his usual route, he was too excited. He’d done his job perfectly tonight. The car was quiet but Archie felt as though there was bass pumping through his speakers and his veins.

He was hardly thinking straight as he raced up to the door, fumbling with the lock before getting it open. He barged through the door and clumsily rushed inside.

“Mr. Lodge? Mr. Lodge!” Archie felt like a little kid on Christmas as he rushed from door to door trying to find Hiram to regale him with the events of the evening.

“Archie, it’s three in the morning. Surely this could’ve waited until tomorrow,” Hiram said groggily. Archie was too hyped on his win to properly take in the half-dressed Hiram standing in front of him. All he could think about was the pride coursing through his veins and how desperately he wanted to hear his boss tell him how good of a job he had done. 

As if he could sense Archie’s restlessness, Hiram became immediately alert, looking right into his eyes. “You know more than most that us Lodges value loyalty, Archie, and you have proven yourself to be very loyal to me. You did so well tonight. You deserve to be thanked properly.”

Involuntarily, Archie’s eyes flicked to Hiram’s lips. It was quick, almost quick enough to miss, but it was there. And Hiram, ever the observer, didn’t miss it. Their eyes met again, this time with more confidence. Neither of them dared to look away; it almost seemed like a challenge now. The magnetism that the Lodges exuded was never lost on him, but for some reason tonight it felt like there was an extra charge in the electricity linking them together. 

One second they were five feet apart, and in the next Hiram is backing Archie against a wall, lips pressed to his neck and biting down. The feeling of Hiram’s mouth against his skin did nothing to temper the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Archie let his hands wrap around Hiram’s back, his hands skimming over solid muscle veiled in a soft t-shirt. Hiram broke contact suddenly, pulling Archie up the stairs behind him. He led him to his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Hiram started unbuttoning Archie’s shirt and Archie found himself cursing the poker games’ dress code. He was about to tell Hiram to just rip it off him when he finally got the last button undone and started trailing kissed along Archie’s jaw, then down his chest.

Archie sucked in his breath when he felt Hiram’s hands at his waist, fumbling a little with his belt. Under any other circumstances, Archie would’ve found that little slip in Hiram’s assuredness endearing, but right now, he was aching for more physical contact between the two of them. When Archie reached down to try and help, Hiram stopped to look up at him.

“You’ve been so good, Archie. You’ve done so much for me, let me do this for you.” Hiram pulled Archie’s dress-pants off completely, discarding them on the ground. Archie’s hands were tied above him, the tie he had just been wearing keeping them attached to Hiram’s headboard. Kneeling between Archie’s legs, Hiram brought his mouth to Archie’s dick. Hiram sucked Archie off like his future depended on it. His head bobbed up and down in swift, languid motions drawing out breathy moans from the man splayed out underneath him. As he got closer and closer to the point of release, Archie started straining against his restraints, bucking up into Hiram’s mouth. Placing his hands firmly on Archie’s hips, Hiram pulled away just before Archie could cum.

Archie let out an embarrassing whine at the loss of contact. Hiram reached over to his nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube he kept in a drawer there. Moving back to his spot on the bed, he brought Archies legs up so that Hiram’s shoulders were supporting Archie’s knees. Unscrewing the cap, he poured some onto his fingers, trailing them over Archie’s asshole.

“You don’t need to go so slowly, Mr. Lodge. This is hardly my first time.” 

“That may be, but I want to do this properly. You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve to feel good.” Hiram did speed up a little, though, his own anticipation starting to get the better of him. He slipped his first finger in, taking the time to get Archie used to the feeling before slowing adding another. 

First time or not, this part always took some adjusting. In his experience, Archie had found that every lover he’d ever been with (not that he’d call Mr. Lodge a lover) had their own way of going about preparing someone. When Hiram decided Archie seemed enough at ease, he slid his fingers out and replaced them with his own dick. Archie bucked up towards Hiram, straining against his restraints when Hiram sunk himself in balls deep. With every thrust, Hiram placed a kiss on Archie’s neck whispering praises in his ear.

As Hiram’s thrusts became more erratic, he started to thrust against Archie’s prostate. Archie, who had been close to the edge for long enough felt himself inching closer and closer towards the release he craved. Hiram could feel Archie starting to tense up around him.  
“Wait for my permission, Archie. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me one last time?” Archie could feel every muscle in his body flex as he tried to reel himself back from cumming too soon. He nodded shakily.

“Yes, sir,” Archie said shakily. Every thrust now felt like the best kind of torture. He could see the building sense of please on Hiram’s face and he slowly lost control of the pace he had set. After a few more thrusts, Hiram gritted out: “Come for me, my sweet boy”. Without missing a beat, Archie came with Hiram’s warm breath against his neck.

Hiram lay down next to Archie, reaching up to untie his hands. Their sweaty bodies were only pressed together for a few seconds before Hiram rolled over to face him. 

“Go take a shower and clean up. I don’t want you driving home a mess. We’ll meet tomorrow to talk about our next steps.” Archie’s heart sunk a little bit at his easy dismissal. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he certainly didn’t think he’d be sent home. Standing under the hot stream of Hiram’s shower, Archie tried not to think about how much Hiram’s approval had meant to him, or how much not being asked to stay had stung. He washed Hiram’s sweat and the smell of his cologne off his skin and barely bothered to dry himself off before putting his clothes back on.

When he stepped out of the shower, Hiram was nowhere to be found. Archie didn’t feel particularly up to looking for him either, not when he felt strangely like a kicked puppy. Instead, he made his way back to his car and, as he drove off, he tried to reignite some of the thrill he’d felt just a couple hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I just recently started up again at university so I'm not sure how regularly or quickly this fit will be updated. Please be patient with me, I want to finish this but I do have a lot on my plate at the moment.


End file.
